


The Lost Werewolf

by VioletRoseAramis



Series: Werewolves, Vampires and Witches Oh My! [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Carlos-centric, Cheerleader Carlos, Idk what to tag???, Jealous Harry, M/M, There's a reason, Vampires, Werewolves, maybe more relationships, omfg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletRoseAramis/pseuds/VioletRoseAramis
Summary: THIS THING HAS A NAME THANKS TO SNOWFLAKEWRITES!!! THANKS BRO!!!Carlos’ dad was in inventor from a wolf pack, but died, giving Cruella the power of his moonstone so she and their son could live. When the Prince announces his plan to bring over four VK's to Auradon, she tells Carlos about the Moonstone and his heritage, letting him find it so he can live.Seabrook gains new visitors and antagonists.
Relationships: Bucky Buchanan/Tracey (Z-O-M-B-I-E-S), Harry Hook/Carlos de Vil, Harry Hook/Carlos de Vil/Wyatt Lykensen maybe..., Wyatt Lykensen/Carlos de Vil, Wynter Barkowitz/Willa Lykensen, Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells
Series: Werewolves, Vampires and Witches Oh My! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771333
Comments: 42
Kudos: 68





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short because I needed to introduce somethings first... Chapter 2 will be up and running soon, hopefully...

Winona and Warren shared a nervous glance, a silent conversation through eyes happening within a matter of seconds, they turned back to Wonder, who waited nervously himself, it wasn’t everyday a wolf asked to leave the pack for educational purposes, then again, Wonder’s family were different from normal wolves. Winona nodded, “You are young. And you are curious. We all are.” She smiled, putting an arm around her mate,

“But we will let you go,” Warren shrugged at Wonder’s brightened eyes, “You are on a different search than us, but you’ll need more energy. Especially since we are close to reaching the end of the century.”

Wonder perked up, “That isn’t a problem!” He searched in his pockets for something, quickly pulling out a small machine, Winona and Warren tilted their heads down at it, curiously running their eyes over it, “This is a moonbeam-battery.” Winona shifted and looked up at him as Warren carefully took the machine and handled it like a moonstone, “It will use the light of the moon to create a power almost the way the actual moonstone does, it will create the power I need to charge my stone.” He sounded gleeful and the Lykensen’s felt a usual fondness for the wolf, his mind was great and his teachings invaluable, he wasn’t the first Garou to invent things to support the den, to want to explore the world, but they had a purpose. Finding the Moonstone.

Winona sighed softly, “You go and explore. Just… Be safe.” She wasn’t quite sure what life was like outside of Seabrook, she didn’t even know what Wolf Mountain was like, the only thing this pack ever knew was the den and Seabrook, their ancestors hadn’t left a map home, but they left stories,

“I’ll come back. Once I’ve found home.” Wonder grinned, taking the machine back, Warren gaped in awe, “I’m determined to help us find our home. Bring back our power to the rest of the wolves… If they are still alive.” He trailed off, looking down, Winona and Warren crowded against him in comfort, nuzzling his cheeks, placing their hands on his arms, “I’m gonna miss you guys.”

“We’ll miss you too.” Warren rumbled, they pulled away from each other, Winona and Warren wrapped around each other as they walked him out of the den.


	2. Welcome To Auradon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short? I'm not sure? Just... A chapter.

Carlos groaned as his mother called his name, waking him from his sleep. He stretched and rolled out of bed, landing on his feet as he grabbed his clothes, “I’m up!” He called down, having Cruella call him without barging into his room was concerning enough, he didn’t want her to lose patience. Especially if they had guests.

He quickly finished up in the bathroom, wincing as the sink squealed, he shook his head, letting his curls go wild for a moment, he put his jacket on and took a deep, calming breath, he made his way downstairs, jumping over the railing on the last few steps, he walked to the living room, seeing no one with his mother, he frowned, “Mum?” He made his way to her slowly, approaching her like she was a cornered animal, which she wasn’t, of course, “Is everything okay?”

Cruella hummed, that’s when Carlos noticed the letter in her hands, her furrowed brows and clenched jaw, “I need to talk to you about… Many things.” She muttered, patting the seat beside her without letting her eyes leave the letter, Carlos sat next to her, hunched in on himself, straightening when Cruella turned to her son, expression stony, “They want to take you away from me.” She clenched her hands, crumpling the paper, Carlos frowned down at it, eyes quickly scanning it, “They want to take you out of our home.”

Carlos put a hand on Cruella’s shoulder, humming comfortingly, “Who, mum?” His voice was quiet,

“The King.” She spat, Carlos’ eyes widened, “His precious little son wants to bring a group of you to Auradon. World of beauty and prissy pink princesses.”

“And handsome princes.” He smirked, Cruella snorted elegantly, everything she did was elegant. Even her crimes were elegant.

“Yes, well you and three others are going there. No idea why.”

“Maybe they want to play nice.” Carlos shrugged, he watched her hesitate for a second, something he wasn’t used to, before she stood, lips pursed as she made her way upstairs, “Mama?” He called,

“Stay there.” Her voice was slightly strained. Carlos frowned at that, he wasn’t used to seeing his mother so unsure. He waited a few moments before hearing the tell tale sound of Cruella’s red heels on the steps.

“What’s that?” He pointed to the box in her hands, it was wrapped in the usual De Vil colours, it was of medium size, making Carlos curious to its contents, Cruella smiled sadly,

“This… If for your eighteenth birthday, but you need to put it on when you turn fifteen.” She offered vaguely, Carlos twitched his head,

“Is this a matter of life and death?” He joked lightly, slightly hesitant to actually hear his mother’s answer.

“Yes. It is. A matter of _your_ life.” Cruella pointed, Carlos gaped, “You have to have this, and you must put it on the moment you wake up on your birthday.” She fixed him with a stern look, “Understand?”

“Not… Really…” He sniffed, glancing from the box to Cruella,

“Right. I suppose the cryptic talk should be left to the professionals.” She laughed,

“You said it first.” Cruella lightly hit his arm, clicking her tongue,

“Let me finish, boy,” She huffed, “You need it. It’s the source of your power and of your life. You will live off of this and…” She clenched her jaw, “You will have to find your pack.”

“Pack?”

“You’re a werewolf, my boy, so am I.” Carlos spluttered, “You’re alive today, without this,” She shook the box carefully, “Is because of Grimhilde. You see me take potions of hers. It’s the same one. I’ve been getting sick.”

“I remember.” He muttered, he remembered being six and seeing his mother stuck in bed, unable to move a muscle, she looked dead, he would have thought she was dead if it wasn’t for the fact that no one under the barrier could die and because of her breathing, she’d demanded he go find Grimhilde, the Witch ran back to Hell Hall, almost as fast as Carlos, healing Cruella, the next day, she was perfectly fine.

“Yes, well, even if I couldn’t die under the dome, werewolves like us are in eternal pain without these under this… Hell Dome.” She stroked the box, “Moonstone. That’s what this is. It give us our strength.”

Carlos stared in awe, “It sounds…” He inhaled sharply, “Painful.” The boy winced, Cruella nodded,

“It is, but, once you find your Pack, everything will be fine!”

“What about you?” Carlos frowned, he grabbed her hand lightly, “Mama, I can’t just leave you here to suffer.”

“I’ll live, fils, just… Go, live a Fairy-Tale Life.” Cruella cupped her sons cheek, smiling,

“When will we be leaving?” Carlos sighed, taking the box from her slowly,

“In three days.”

“Three days?!”

“Carlos,” She held up her hand, tone warning, Carlos shut his mouth, Cruella nodded, “You’re going. I’ll be fine! I have Ursula and Hades and Grimhilde.” She promised, “They know how to help.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Carlos had bit his tongue after Cruella’s promise. He’d worried for three days, helping her, and sticking by her side, Cruella didn’t complain, but Carlos knew it was aggravating her, she just didn’t want to snap at her son, so he went out for a breather, let Cruella be alone in the house for a couple of hours.

He didn’t know whether he was lucky or unfortunate when he bumped into Harry Hook. They hadn’t been friends, but neither had they been enemies. The pirate boy usually ignored him and fixated on Jay from Mal’s little crew most of the time, Carlos was a neutral player. All he did on the Isle was scavenge and fix things, it made him valuable, but he refused to pick a side, even when they tried to force him, he threatened to break whatever they brought or to leave him alone, he was not about to join any group that had bullied him in the past. Carlos looked up at the Scotsman, who was sneering down at him,

“Watch it, _runt_.” Harry snapped, Carlos flinched,

“Sorry, Mr Coat-Hanger.” He muttered, Harry grabbed his jacket and pulled him up, sneering,

“What was that, _dog_?” Carlos grunted,

“I apologised.” Harry huffed, letting Carlos go, the younger straightened his jacket, ready to walk away when Harry’s arm stopped him,

“Didn’t say you could leave, did I?”

Carlos slumped, “What do you want?” He whined, Harry grinned, Carlos knew something bad was going to come from that grin, nothing good ever came from the Isle, except maybe Gil, and Dizzy… And a few other kids, a villain or two, but nothing good came from Harry Hook. Everyone knew it.

“It’s a wee favour. Hardly much.” He pulled out his sword. Carlos stared at it; Harry’s sword was broken into two pieces,

“What the Hell happened?” He held the handle carefully, he noted the metal was weak,

“Don’t have to tell you, do I? Or does that cost extra?”

“No, no, it’s fine, just… Didn’t expect to be getting a sword as my last job.” Harry snapped his fingers,

“That’s right! You’re leaving for Auradon later!”

Carlos rolled his eyes, “Yeah, and that means you can keep whatever it was you _weren’t_ going to pay me. This one’s free.” He began his trek back to his treehouse, Harry followed,

“Breaking in the Auradon attitude already? My, how things change in such short time.” Harry snickered, Carlos rolled his eyes,

“Shut up or I break it even more. And demand extra.” Harry held back any threats, he wanted his sword fixed for free after all and no amount of hook-threatening would get it fixed faster.

“So… Boradon.” Harry grinned, Carlos nodded as he climbed up his make-shift ladder, Harry right behind him,

“Boradon. Full of Princes and Princesses.” He muttered distractedly as Harry passed him the pointy, dangerous part of the sword.

“And soon Mal and her crew.” Harry added casually as he looked around, Carlos stiffened, instruments ready to work, now held in a tight grip,

“Really?” Harry nodded at Carlos’ curious and cautious gaze, “Damnit! They couldn’t have picked the cute ones?” And by cute; he meant people like Gil, Dizzy, Celia, the Smee Twins, or any of the younger inhabitants.

“They picked you.” Harry flirted, that was another thing Carlos had to deal with, Harry’s flirting. Carlos snorted,

“And?”

“You’re cute.” Harry shrugged.

They stayed in silence for the rest of the fixing, it didn’t take too long, it left Carlos about an hour and a half to prepare himself for what was about to go down. Harry happily grabbed his sword and tipped his hat, “Cheers. Here’s your pay.” He quickly planted a kiss on Carlos’ cheek and rushed out, Carlos flushed, either from irritation or genuine surprise, he wasn’t sure.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The car trip was something. Carlos had already been in the car by the time the other kids arrived, and when they had, Jay had winked at him, Evie had smiled kindly, but Mal gave him a look he had been deciphering the entire trip, whilst keeping an eye on the three, of course. He tried one of the pieces of food the car had to offer and found himself surprised by the wonderful, sugary treat, Jay sneered and tried one too, moaning in exaggeration at the taste. Carlos rolled his eyes, looking out the window.

When they’d gone over the bridge, the Rotten Three had gripped each other, Jay covering Mal and Evie as all four of them panicked, Carlos had curled into a ball on his own when that had happened, then Evie had scooted closer to him for a reason Carlos didn’t know, he felt too queasy to continue eating the sweets. Jay, however, seemed to get over it really quick.

Mal had a small, sarcastic exchange with the driver and an hour later, they were at Auradon Prep. Carlos looked out at the giant school that was once a castle in awe. He’d never seen anything like it, the other three seemed to be just as impressed, Mal and Jay schooled their features better though as they exited, and the band played. Evie seemed to be as entranced by the school as Carlos, she moved to stand by him, excitedly talking about the yellow bricked institution. It wasn’t entirely surprising considering the friendship between their mothers, Carlos smiled tentatively at her, and she smiled back, clutching his arm, smiling at the Prince who began introductions,

“Welcome to Auradon!”


	3. Fitting In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear I haven't forgotten this, I just struggle with trying to write chapters and have found myself a new obsession, I'm trying to update all of my fics as best I can.  
> I hope whoever reads my fics enjoys this chapter, we'll be heading to Seabrook soon!  
> Please correct me if there are any mistakes, I don't check my writing. I hate it.

After a quick introduction and explanation and an awkward moment between Mal and Audrey, of which was caused by the Fae herself.

_“I’m Ben!” The boy introduced himself, the girl next to him, with the biggest grin Carlos had ever seen, stepped up, clutching his arm,_

_“Prince Ben!” She looked up at him apologetically and he watched her fondly, “And I’m Princess Audrey Rose, daughter of Sleeping-”_

_“Beauty.” Mal said with fake-enthusiasm, hate for the Princess rolled off the magic-wielder and Carlos was sure everyone could feel the sudden tension that grew around the girls, Audrey’s smile dimmed slightly, and Carlos was sad to see it go a little,_

_“Sorry, I’m just so excited to meet you all! When Ben told us about his idea for this program, I just hopped on it so fast!” She took a breath when Ben’s hand landed on hers, “Right,” She cleared her throat, “I talk a lot when I’m excited.” She laughed nervously, Evie held out her hands slightly, regally,_

_“That’s fine! Everyone does that once in a while,” She looked the Princess up and down, “It was cute.” She bit her lip and Carlos blinked, wide-eyed, he noticed Audrey blush and her smile widened, Ben smirked, Jay shook his head and Mal glared at her best friend,_

_“So,” Mal gain everyone’s attention again, making the attitude, set by Evie, dim, “You know what, I totally don’t blame you for your grandparents inviting everyone, but my mother, to their stupid Christening.” Audrey frowned, Mal smirked maliciously, “Totally don’t blame you for that.”_

_Carlos shared a look with Evie, even the blue-haired Princess seemed to be in shock, “Mal,” The purple-haired girl turned to her, “She wasn’t even born yet!” She laughed nervously, “You can’t blame her for other people’s mentalities.” Carlos nodded his agreement, flinching back as Mal’s eyes shone at him in warning, Ben cleared his throat,_

_“Well… We’re hoping to mend those bridges and put it all behind us, people were young and stupid-”_

_“Stupid enough to not realise the Advisor was supposed to be Sultan,” Mal shrugged, Jay tensed, glaring at her, “Or that the Queen was trying to protect her step-daughter from the Huntsman and Crone.” Evie swallowed, Carlos feared she might add something for him too, “Or to even realise someone needed therapy and help for their childhood trauma.” Carlos looked down, scrunching his nose,_

_“Mal, that’s enough.” Jay grit, still glaring at her, the two Royal’s looked on in shock, staring at all four of them, Carlos felt Evie’s arms on his shoulders and welcomed the foreign embrace._

They moved on pretty quickly after that, Ben and Audrey introduced them to other students, their time-tables and their rooms, both of which were at other ends of the castle and were bright and prissy, Carlos frowned at the blue and gold, Jay had already snagged a bed, leaping on it the second he saw it, Carlos rolled his eyes and took the other one, lying down with a content sigh at the soft cushiony feel, Jay began snoring and Carlos snorted, turning to look up at the ceiling. It was wild being somewhere that wasn’t home. On a comfy bed in a new place where the sun shined, and people smiled real smiles that didn’t hide fear or insanity or insecurity. It was a whole new world.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mal had really started their stay badly, making it worse as time went on, Carlos ignored the fact that most of the nights, Jay was over at the girls dorm, he figured they were used to being in the same room and close vicinity as each other when on the Isle, he felt lonely, but cherished his interactions with Evie during the day, helping her and talking with her about science and maths and everything interesting, it got boring quickly for Carlos however, as he knew most of what they were talking about in their tech classes and basic physics, but talking to Evie about it had made it bearable. He was glad he had gotten to know the girl pretty quickly, even Jay sometimes sat with them, although he didn’t really interact, he was mostly looking at the Prince’s and Princesses around them.

Then one week after arriving in Auradon, Jay sat next to Carlos in Remedial Goodness 101, which shocked, not only Carlos, but the girls as well, Evie seemed happier about it compared to Mal. Fairy Godmother entered the room, smiling like she always did, she cleared her throat, “Now, before we start lessons, I just wanted to inform you that we have a little tradition here in Auradon, where the parents come to the school for the day and just chill out with the kids!” She forced a laugh, Evie was gracious enough to laugh back, Carlos smiled brightly, and Jay snorted, Godmother was trying too hard, but they appreciated the effort. She cleared her throat under Mal’s continued scrutiny, “And since your parents are…” She waved a hand and the three VK’s were waiting for Mal to say something, Carlos had a feeling as to what that thing was: Criminals. “Currently unavailable,” ‘For the foreseeable future’ was left out. “We thought you all could still attend the Family Day we celebrate to get a bit of a culture shock… You don’t have to stay long, but a few minutes would be nice.” She was met with silence from the four and resisted the urge to spoil the surprise they had.

Half an hour into the lesson Jay randomly decided to tackle Carlos to answer a question, Godmother had cleared her throat and raised a brow at the boys, “May I suggest using that energy on the Tourney field.” She pointed out the window to the field where a large group of boys were training and rushing at each other, Carlos’ eyes widened in alarm, he did _not_ want to know what that was.

“Uh, yeah, no thanks,” Carlos sat up, “Whatever that is… I’m good.” Jay looked kind of into it. Godmother didn’t seem to notice the white-haired boy’s panic however,

“You’ll both go to try-outs tomorrow.” Carlos glanced out the window again, noticing a bunch of girls throwing big balls of fluff into the air and cheering, he’d rather do that.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Unfortunately for him the Coach was informed by Godmother about Jay and Carlos’ little incident, and he _actually cared_ about what they did. Unlike Gaston, who would usually just brag whilst the students did whatever it was, they wanted. But Coach Jenkins expected them to be there. So they were. They needed to fit in. So, they learned what Tourney was and, much like Gaston, Coach Jenkins practically threw Jay and Carlos into a little game. And boy, Carlos really didn’t like it. He ducked down almost immediately when he realised Jay was going to rush him. He pushed up the shield, throwing Jay higher into the air, the older boy scored and then cheered.

Everyone seemed to gape at the two Isler’s, Carlos stumbled to a stand lowering his head at Jay’s loud outbursts, he glanced at the group with the fluff balls again and felt a pang of jealousy, Coach Jenkins finally snapped out of it and blew his whistle, everyone rushed over to him and Jay stood guard, eyes narrowed at the sharp sound, Carlos yelped, hunching in on himself, Jenkin’s frowned at the responses, that didn’t seem healthy, “Come on over, boys, we gotta talk.” Carlos flinched slightly, that was never a good sign with Gaston.

A blonde was glaring at the two when they arrived, however the others seemed calmer, including Ben, who was practically attacked by Jay on the field. “That was… Something new, boys.” Jenkins laughed,

“I’ll say! _He_ almost killed Ben!” The curly-blonde spat, pointing at Jay, “And _he_ ,” This time his finger was pointed at Carlos, Jay sneered at him, Carlos frowned, “Isn’t fit for Tourney! He’s a coward!” Jay looked ready to pummel the guy, which Carlos could understand, Jay wouldn’t have killed Ben, maybe severely injured, but-

“Hey, we have names you know, blondie,” Jay snapped, “I’m Jay and this is Carlos. He’s braver than you and your bush you call hair.” Carlos stared at Jay for a moment, he knew he was sort of getting along with him, but he hadn’t expected him to defend him,

“Boys!” Jenkins stopped any more fighting between them, “Chad, be kinder to them,” He glared at the blonde, Carlos looked him up and down, he looked stupid and mean if he was honest, “They’re new and don’t know everything yet.” He turned to Jay and Carlos, “Now, you two are… Astounding, I’m sure the other boys here will agree.” Murmurs came from around the three boys, “Jay, I gotta hand you a little something called a rule-book, we’ll go over it later,” He turned to Carlos, “Now, you have an amazing amount of strength, the kinda strength I’m finding abnormal,” He looked Carlos up and down, “You don’t look it.” Carlos flushed slightly, Jay nudged him, they shared a confused look,

“I don’t… Understand…” Carlos bit the inside of his cheek,

“You lifted Jay. From the ground. In the foetal position.” Jenkins said slowly, Carlos still stared at him, neither Isler’s understood the issue,

“Okay…”

“I’m saying, kid, that you’re stronger than you look, and I highly doubt any of my boys could do what you did.” Jenkins explained, Carlos’ eyes widened,

“Um,”

“Now, you’re going to need to learn to… You know, not duck down every time someone rushes at you,” He looked at the team, “Who’s gonna volunteer helping the kid? I’m gonna be busy with Jay.”

Carlos bit his cheek, jumping slightly as Ben’s hand landed on his shoulder, he looked back at the Prince in confusion, “I’ll teach him, Coach.” His grin was wide and hopeful, Carlos turned to the group of five girls and three boys, he’d rather be doing that.

So, when Ben began his little exercises, Carlos decided freaking out over the adorable fur-ball was the best way to get out of it.

Climbing a tree was the best idea ever, he’d love running through the forest as soon as he wasn’t being watched in any kind of way. He cuddled the dog when Ben left, and in Carlos’ opinion the poor creature had a terrible name, who named their dog Dude? “Do you even like your name?” He scoffed,

_Only name I got._

Carlos blinked, wide-eyed, staring down at the creature who, you know, didn’t look like he spoke, “You… Talk? Animals really talk here?” He knew some of them did, he didn’t think they all did.

_You can hear me?!_

“Well… Yes…”

_You can hear me!_

“I have a feeling that this isn’t normal.” Dude squirmed out of Carlos’ arms, jumping around and yipping,

_Someone can hear me! You can hear me! This is the best!_

“Okay, I’m going to go now… I have some… Cheerleading to do.” Ben had told him what it was after a small, discreet inquiry. Carlos stood, running his hand through his hair and tried to ignore the ecstatic puppy following him around. If this wasn’t normal was this a part of that werewolf thing Cruella told him about? He decided to go to his room until next period, he had two hours or so to get this sorted.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He didn’t tell anyone about the dog incident, but Dude wouldn’t leave his side, yipping happily about having someone who understood him, Carlos wondered if the actual barking was irritating to the other students and faculty. He wasn’t hearing any complaints, but that didn’t mean they weren’t annoyed.

When he entered the room, he was surprised to see Jay there, he raised a brow at the younger, looking from Carlos to the dog at his feet, Carlos groaned,

“He hasn’t stopped following me since ‘training’ with Ben.” He snorted, “Which was cut short by the dog.”

 _Ooh! Who’s this? Is he friend?_ Dude gravitated towards Jay, who scrunched his nose at the noise being made,

“He’s a bit… Irritating.” Jay looked down at the golden fluff ball,

“You have no idea.”

_Jay! Jay can you understand me?_

“No… Dude… He can’t.” Carlos groaned as he fell onto his bed, face first. Jay glanced between the two as Dude jumped on Carlos’ bed, nuzzling him,

“He likes you… His name is ‘Dude’?” Jay scoffed,

“Yep.” Carlos turned only to be met with a face full of Dude, “I wonder if we can change his name.”

 _You… Don’t like my name?_ Dude looked like Carlos had kicked him,

“No, that’s not what I meant!” Carlos sat up, holding out his hands, Jay watched them, confused, “I-It’s just… ‘Dude’ isn’t… A name I would give a dog. Especially considering the confusion it could cause when someone calls their friend Dude.”

 _Not really. I just like to play with people._ Dude replied happily.

Carlos grunted, “Still, it’s weird.” His nose scrunched at the lick Dude gave it before sitting up,

“Are you… Talking to the dog?” Jay asked slowly,

“He started it.”

_He can understand me!_

Carlos looked down at the dog, “Yeah. That.”

Jay turned his body towards Carlos’ bed, frowning in confusion at the other boy, “You’re crazy. Or you’re going crazy.” Jay shook his head,

“No. I just… Apparently… I can talk to this dog. I can understand him. So, he’s clinging to me.” Carlos explained,

“Dude, I didn’t know your mother had powers.” Dude looked up at Jay before plopping down to sleep, Carlos rolled his eyes at the dog,

“Neither did I, until three days before we left.” He ran a hand through his curls, “Yet here we are.” His head landed in his hands as he groaned again,

“Really?” Jay was shocked, he knew he had some sorcerer powers, Evie had witch powers… Whatever that entailed, and Mal was Fae, she was powerful, but he had no idea that Cruella had powers, therefore, Carlos had powers. And here they were. Carlos could talk to dogs. “Oh, Hades, I hope Auradon doesn’t do anything because you can talk to _dogs_.” Carlos looked up at him in alarm,

“What? Why would they-”

“They don’t like magic here anymore. You think you can get away with talking to animals?” Jay glared at the door, “No one else knows, right?”

“No, no one else. Just you.” Carlos began panicking, this couldn’t happen, it wasn’t his fault he could understand the smaller creature, his eyes widened, what would they do if they found out he was a werewolf? He didn’t notice Dude had woken up and was now whimpering and nuzzling one of the hands he had clenched in his bed sheets, he didn’t notice Jay rushing to his side, hands hovering over Carlos, unsure as to whether he could actually touch the boy he’d begun becoming friends with.

“Hey, hey, Carlos, take deep breaths, I can’t help you, bro, I don’t know how.” Jay winced at the flinch Carlos gave in response to being touched, Jay ran a hand over Carlos’ back reassuringly, “Uh, I’m… I’m gonna go get Evie… Just… Breathe deeply, okay?”

He had to run faster than he had ever run before in his life, which was saying something, but he had made it to the girls room fast enough, “Evie!” Both girls looked up in alarm, Mal’s main concern was if they had, in fact, been caught at the museum, “It’s Carlos!” Mal deflated and rolled her eyes, Evie, however, stood up, rushing to him,

“What is it?” The Princess asked,

“I think he’s having a panic attack and I don’t know what to do!”

Mal huffed, “I’m sure he’s fine by now.” She called, Evie didn’t hear her as she rushed through the corridors, dodging the sudden influx of people, Jay glared at her for a second,

“You know, he’s an Isler too, Mal, he was Neutral. Now he’s alone in an unknown world and he’s freaking out because-” Jay stopped himself, it was useless, he knew he couldn’t get to her, “Forget it.” He rushed out the door.

It seemed that, by the time Jay arrived, Evie had gotten Carlos to calm down, he would always be amazed by how she never broke a sweat when she was doing some sweat-worthy thing, he approached the bed carefully, closing the door behind himself, “It’s okay, Carlos, they won’t hurt you, we won’t let them.” He could faintly hear Evie talking to the boy softly, he was nodding shakily, breathing slowing down, Dude had stayed by him, nose under his arm.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ben had just been coming out of Biology when Evie rushed by, he frowned at her urgency, worried something might have happened in one of her classes, he looked at Audrey who shrugged, staring after the blue-haired princess, they were just about to go follow when Jay ran past in a blur of yellow and red, Chad scoffed as he exited about the same time that Jay passed by, “They’ve probably done something.” He scoffed, Ben and Audrey stared back at him before moving to follow the two VK’s. Chad sneered, he’d be missing class if he followed them, but if he didn’t follow them, he’d have Geography with Mr Thatch.

So, as Ben and Audrey disappeared down the hall, he followed, smug. He was so sure that he was right, that when they entered the Villain boy’s room, he stopped dead, gaping. Carlos was curled up on his bed, Dude curled by his side, Evie and Jay calming him down, Ben and Audrey were a few feet in front of him, watching the scene.

Ben and Audrey refused to move forward, not sure what to do. “Is everything okay?” Ben whispered, Evie muttered something to Jay, hand on his arm, he looked about ready to attack anyone who came too close, his tensed body barely relaxed as he sat where Evie was, doing whatever she had been doing beforehand, Evie ushered the Royal’s out of the room as she approached,

Evie gently closed the door behind her and turned to the three, “Carlos just had a little panic attack, he’s doing fine,” She held up her hand, stopping any concerns, “He just… Freaked out during a nap.” She lied easily, “He’s still… Having nightmares about the Isle. It’s getting better,” Even if it wasn’t true, she knew it ought to be getting better, “But, sometimes, things just hit.” She smiled weakly, “He’ll be fit for class in,” She checked her watch, “Half an hour.” That would leave fifteen minutes to get to class, perfect. Chad scrunched his face, Ben and Audrey shared a look,

“Are you sure?” Ben asked, Evie nodded,

“We can tell his teachers he isn’t feeling well or something.” Audrey shrugged, Evie held up her hand again, smiling softly at the princess,

“We appreciate it, but that’s not how things happen with us, he’ll be fine, and if he isn’t… We’ll take care of it.”

Ben nodded, frowning, “Where’s Mal?” Chad looked at the Isle Princess with sudden suspicion,

“She’s back in our room, she… Was too busy with homework to come over.” She lied, again, she knew Mal didn’t care, but why let them know? Chad hummed, eyes still on her, she looked back at him coolly, “Fine. She’s busy drawing.” She shrugged, “You can go and check,” She smirked, leaning closer to him, “But I don’t think she’d like the interruption.” Chad paled slightly, Audrey smirked before putting a hand on Evie’s arm,

“Take your time.” She reassured, smiling softly, glaring at Chad.

The three Auradonian’s left, Chad grumbled as Audrey hit him upside the head. Evie re-entered the room, Carlos was sitting up now, hesitantly stroking Dude, “You better?” He nodded, smiling up at her,

“I’m… Good.” He breathed deeply, looking back down at Dude, “I think we’ll figure something out. We’ll fit in.”


End file.
